Trick and Treat
"Trick and Treat" is a song produced by OSTER Project (formery known as Futanari-P), and performed by VOCALOIDs Len and Rin Kagamine. It tells the story of a pair of twin dolls who kidnap, torture, and murder their former owner to get revenge for her throwing them away. Lyrics Japanese= Fukai fukai kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe Oide oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made Hayaku hayaku isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni Oide oide saa tanoshii Asobi o hajimeyou Shinamon sutikku wa mahou no sutekki Gitofuri suru dake de shiroppu ga fueru Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka Tengai ni mamorarete Nemuri ni ochiru Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii Mekakushi o hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho Ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara Sono mi o ima sugu ni Yudanenasai saa Itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru Ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to Mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita rantan ga Utsushidashita kage ni omowazu Mi no ke ga yodatta Oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka? Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyou ka? Hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de Kegawa o mata kabutte shibai ni modoru [...Nee, choudai?] Doushita no sonna me de karada o furuwasete Atatakai miruku de motenashite hoshii no? Saa naka ni ohairi koko wa totemo atatakai Mikaeri wa poketto no nakami de ii kara Choudai hayaku hayaku Nee hora ima sugu ni Nisha takuitsu no gensoku o kanagurisute Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu o sutte Choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni Choudaia |-|English= Deep, deep within the fog, a bewitching voice echoes Come, come, until you're deeper inside this forest Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick Come, come, see, it's fun Let the games begin シThe cinnamon stick is a magic wand With just one swing the syrup will multiply You'll forget bitterness in this sweet dream Guarded by a canopy You fall asleep It's okay to induldge in this illusion's hypnotism If you remove the blindfold the fun things will disappear Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand So, right away Entrust yourself to me For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out There isn't such thing as the indulgence in love Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped And saw the shadows cast by the lantern Suddenly, your hair stands on end My my, what a bad child! You're already awake? If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you? Come now, smile! Let's see that cute face Slip back into your skin and go back to the show me, please? Why are you looking at me like that? Your body is trembling Shall I bring you some warm milk? Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here Your pocket's contents are enough of a reward Please, hurry hurry Hey look, right away Abandon the notion of having a choice Go along with this make-believe and slurp the sweet nectar Please, hand it over! Look, right now Give me, please! Other Appearances *The song appeared on the EXIT TUNES album Exit Tunes Presents Vocaloseasons (feat. Hatsune Miku) - Autumn. *The song was performed at the MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 Concert and the MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan 2012 Concert Gallery Images trickntreat.jpg dolls.jpg tat.jpg milk.gif smiling.jpg Videos Official Rin Len Trick and Treat Eng Sub Covers Trick and treat (feat. Rena) 【Intense Symphonic Metal Cover】|FalKKonE feat. Rena Category:Independent Songs Category:Duets Category:VOCALOID